First Time
by ptessadactyl
Summary: Keiko decides to try something new with Kazuma and Shizuru. Contains very mild KeikoxKuwa and drug use. Oneshot


A/n Nothing much. I just had an urge to write something centered around Keiko and I decided to loosely base on the first time I tried marijuana. Which is bad. Don't do it.

Contains VERY slight KeikoxKuwabara and drug use.

Disclaimer; I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

* * *

Kuwabara sighed as he let the smoke leak out of his nose. He once told me it gave his nostrils a pleasant burning sensation as it passed. I could already tell was already starting to work. Like he felt light-headed, floating.

I roughly poked him in the side. He opened his clouded eyes and looked at me.

"Come on, Kuwabara! You've already had your hit!" I said in false anger. Kuwabara laughed as he gave me the pipe in his hand. I rolled my eyes as I placed the tip of the porcelain pipe in my mouth. I had to hold it so my pointer finger was covering the small hole on the side. Holding my lighter upside down, I tried to light the semi green leaf like substance.

"You might want to take the ash off the top, then pack it down again," he instructed as I tried to suck in any smoke. Obediently I nodded and slowing did what he said, flicking off the black ash and turning it so the lush green was on the top. Then, taking my pointer finger, I pushed down on it until it was tightly packed.

Smiling in satisfaction, I brought it back up to my lips, put my lighter over the green, and inhaled as much of the smoke as I could. I held it in my mouth as I removed the pipe, my cheeks puffed out slightly.

It stung a bit, burning the back of my throat, and I had to stop myself from puking on the stop. I took slow breathes out of my nose, letting the smoke come out just like Kuwabara had done. I took a big breath from my mouth, then exhaled the remanding smoke. It had a strange, but pleasant after-taste. As I passed the pipe onto the next person, I covered my mouth in a fit of coughs.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" I nodded slightly to Shizuru, who had already taken her hit from the pipe.

"Yeah, it's just my first time smoking it," I said in a higher pitch then I normally sounded like. Shizuru sent a knowing glance at Kuwabara, who was trying in vain to get his lighter to work again.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it," Shizuru assured her as she wavered back and forth a bit. I faintly nodded as she gave Kuwabara her lighter. He smiled, then lit up the pipe and took in a big breath. As he passed it to my out-stretched hand, he let the smoke come out of his mouth a look of pure happiness on his face.

"There's only enough for two more hits," he informed us. I nodded as I, again, inhaled the poisonous smoke. I passed it and Shizuru took her hit. She stopped mid-breath and started to heavily cough.

"Fucking inhaled ash!" she gasped out as she tried to get her breath back. I giggle softly as Kuwbara snorted. Shizuru took her hit again, then tapped the back ash out of the pipe.

"You really should have gotten more. You only had enough for one bowl," she commented to her brother. Kuwabara shrugged slowly as he teetered backwards. He landed on my bed with a laugh.

"It was Dro, so one bowl was enough," he replied as sat up, then looked at me. "So, how does it feel to be blazed?" I gazed at him, my pupils dilated and my expression unreadable. I tapped my finger on my bottom lip and thought.

"Well," I began, " I kinda feel like I'm al floaty and whatnot. I can't feel the bottoms of my legs, and everything is sort of fuzzy." My voice was still a pitch higher then normal and I swayed as I talked. Shizuru laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Good. That's how you're supposed to feel." Shizuru swung back and forth on the computer chair she sat in, lightly giggling to herself. She looked down at me; I was sitting on the green rug in my room.

"What do you think Yusuke would say if he found out?" she questioned. My eyes went big as Kuwabara started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh God, Yusuke can never find out I smoked pot. He's totally against it," I said with worry etched in my voice. Kuwabara looked at me from his position on the bed, his arms around his stomach and his body laying on it's side.

"I remember one time I blew smoke in his face. He flipped! He punched me and the chest and yelled 'You're gonna ruin your life, and be stupid! Blagh, blagh, blah!'" He said, reminiscing of that day. Kuwabara turned onto his back and tried to stifle his laughs. Unlike him Shizuru and I laughed out loud.

"I wonder where Yusuke is now..." I mused when my giggles where down. Shizuru chuckled as she ran her hand through her hair.

"He's probably taking over Demon World." I laughed slightly and crossed my legs.

"Yeah, and making his captives dance in Hawaiian skirts and sing Elvis Presley," I added. Having given up on trying to control himself, Kuwabara let out his laughter. Shizuru and I gave him the weirdest looks we could muster before breaking out into laughter ourselves.

Kuwabara rolled over on the bed so that he was half on/half off, his head dangling next to mine. I looked at him smiling before leaning over and resting my head against his upper chest. I sighed as my mind started to wander about.

Yusuke, Kurama, and that little demon Hiei left for the Demon World 5 months ago. To say the least, I went into a manic depression. For weeks I didn't eat, or talk. Just laid and bed and cried. And when there where no more tears, I just vegged out.

Kuwabara came by everyday with my schoolwork, Shizuru sometimes tagging along. Over time their attempts at trying to snap me out of whatever I was in worked. I think it was around the third day I was back at school I found out Kuwabara smoked pot.

I was walking home from school when I saw him, Yanagisawa, Kido, and Kaitou standing behind someone's parked car. Not thinking anything was wrong, I happily snuck up and scared the shit out of them.

As they regained their composure, I noticed the smoke coming from Yana's mouth and hand. And after many attempts of trying to tell me otherwise (Kido; Uh, we're trying to start a forest fire!) they broke down and told me what was up.

Since then I'd always wanted to try it. At least just once.

"Aw shit!" Kuwbara and I looked up at Shizuru, who was looking at her wrist watch. She grumbled as she got up. "I have to be at work in ten minutes." I laughed lightly as I watched her waver around the room to get to the door. My whole body was starting to tingle, my hands and feet going slightly numb.

"I thought you didn't have work today, sis." Shizuru grumbled as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Boss-man called me this morning. Said Trishy took a sick day." She looked at her watch again and grumbled. "Bye guys, don't have to much fun," she said as she walked out of my room.

Kuwabara and I where silent until we heard the sound of the door closing and her car speeding away, before breaking out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. I clutched my stomach as tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"Wh-what are we laugh-laughing at?" Kuwabara questioned through his laughter. I looked at him and merely shrugged my shoulders. I closed my eyes and laughed harder, the room feeling like it was spinning.

I just felt so.. Giddy and happy. Everything seemed funny. Every time one of us tried to say something, the other would start laughing even harder.

Eventually, our laughter subsided. Kuwbara sighed lazily and moved so he was sitting cross-legged on my bed. Simultaneously we both looked at my clock. Only a half an hour had passed since we first smoked. Kuwabara stretched, his back making popping noises and as arched his back.

"What do you want to do now?" I thought about it, drumming my fingers lightly on my floor. I shrugged slowly.

"I dunno, want to play 'Super Smash Brothers'?"

"Yeah, sure."

So, we played my N64 for the rest of the day. I must say, SSB is much funnier when it looks like the screen is coming towards you. The drug slowly wore off and I was fine by the time my mom and dad got home. Kuwabara said he'd buy more form Yana tomorrow.

I can't wait.

* * *

A/n Just so you know, I do not promote the use of drugs.

Review if you feel the need.


End file.
